1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and apparatus for measuring coordinates, and more particularly to a method of and apparatus for measuring three-dimensional coordinates at a measurement point on an object or three-dimensional coordinates at an arbitrarily selected measurement point in a stereo image.
2. Description of Prior Art
As an example of a conventional method of noncontact-type measurement of three-dimensional coordinates, a method is known whereby corresponding measurement points are extracted from a pair of stereo pictures, and three-dimensional coordinate values are calculated from the coordinates at these measurement points.
In the above-described conventional method of measurement of three-dimensional coordinates, technical skills and considerable time are involved in the extraction of a measurement point, and, particularly when the configuration of an object to be measured is complicated and has numerous points to be measured, the measurer suffers from considerable fatigue, and the work proceeds very inefficiently.